Don't leave me
by morphineMaster
Summary: "Izuku estaba adolorido. Su cadera estaba más que hecha polvo, sus piernas se sentían pesadas e inútiles y su pecho y cuello estaban llenos de moretones y marcas de dientes. La idea de usar sudaderas o algo durante los siguientes días en pleno verano lo aterraba un poco pero claro, él se lo había buscado."
1. Chapter 1

**Don't leave me.**

Izuku estaba adolorido. Su cadera estaba más que hecha polvo, sus piernas se sentían pesadas e inútiles y su pecho y cuello estaban llenos de moretones y marcas de dientes. La idea de usar sudaderas o algo durante los siguientes días en pleno verano lo aterraba un poco pero claro, él se lo había buscado.

Aquel rubio era su favorito. Se parecía tanto a Kacchan que había días en que su nombre escapaba sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerse. En esos momentos, era castigado. Las estocadas se volvían más erráticas, más fuertes e Izuku dejaba de sentir placer y solo continuaba el dolor. Pedía clemencia y juraba no volverlo a hacer. Sin embargo, nunca se detenía. Aquella crueldad, que se parecía tanto al desprecio que el rubio siempre le había profesado, le daba esa falsa alegría que aunque efímera, le hacía seguir con vida.

Ahora, mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios, se preguntaba si aquel último "Kacchan" había salido a propósito, y si así lo era, estaba seguro de que había algo muy mal en el.

Un suspiro se escapa desde lo profundo de su alma. No sabe en qué momento cambió el desear una relación con Bakugou a tener una relación por demás tóxica y cruel con un extraño que, a decir verdad, no buscaba más que el placer propio. Quizá solo porque se parecía a él, con su cabello rubio incontrolable y esos ojos carmesí, que toleraba casi todo.

El camino hacia su habitación se le hace eterno. Saluda a algunos chicos, que están viendo una película de lo más absurda mientras comen palomitas recién hechas. Ochako le pregunta algo que él solo logra contestar con dos o tres palabras coherentes y está seguro que Iida le ha regañado por llegar casi a la hora del toque de queda.

Al fin, su habitación está frente a él.

-hora de sumergirme en mi miseria- murmura, abriendo la puerta como si aquella pesara toneladas.

-¿Cuál miseria? -

Izuku no sabe si su mente lo engaña o simplemente el mundo se había vuelto loco. El motivo de su amargura está ahí, cómodamente acostado sobre su cama y con un montón de libros esparcidos sobre las sábanas.

-Kacchan, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta Izuku cerrando la puerta tras de si. No porque quiera, sino porque necesita recargarse en algo ya, a menos de que sus piernas le fallen.

-en realidad venía por un libro, pero me he encontrado con cosas más interesantes- el chico toma un libro de portada roja y recarga su mentón sobre el lomo.

Deku quiere entrar en pánico, pero eso significaría usar energía que no tiene. En cambio, intenta fijar su mirada en algo que no sea el rubio y suspira de nuevo -Entrar en el cuarto de una persona sin permiso es descortés. Mucho más si no respeta su privacidad-

-y no hablaremos del hecho de ciertas anotaciones dentro de estos libros falsos?- Bakugou abre la tapa del libro y caen varios cuadernos sobre la cama. -Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres como Ochako pero, ¡que sorpresa! cuadernos y cuadernos de anotaciones sobre mi. Me siento halagado-

Midoriya quiere decirle la verdad. Que si, las había hecho porque era la única forma de sentirse parte de su mundo y que cuando ya no fueron suficientes, se había encontrado a un rubio que ni siquiera le daba consuelo pero era lo más parecido a él.

-No lo comprenderías-

El rubio se levanta de su cama y analiza al chico que parecía estar pegado a la puerta.

Izuku no puede con aquella mirada. Le está destrozando el alma y las palabras del rubio, siempre crueles, hacen mella en su maldita alma. -No lo haré de nuevo. Por favor, déjame tranquilo-

-¿Por que nunca me dijiste nada?- Bakugou ahora está a un par de centímetros de Midoriya. Izuku cierra los ojos fuertemente, esperando una paliza. Sin embargo, siente como el chico jala un poco su ropa.

-¿Donde estuviste? Y por qué llevas ropa como si estuvieras congelándote?-

-¡No veas!- el chico intenta ocultar su piel del rubio, no quiere que se entere en lo que se ha convertido.

-Izuku, mírame- ordena el rubio y toma el rostro del chico entre sus manos. -¿Donde estuviste?-

Deku abre los ojos lentamente, porque espera ver la cara el rubio a punto de perder la calma. Sin embargo, el rostro de Bakugou sólo demanda una explicación.

Y es que el rubio se ha dado cuenta de aquella mordida, justo en el nacimiento de su cuello. Se ha dado cuenta de las piernas temblorosas del chico y la razón de que llevara una sudadera.

-Estuve fuera. Con alguien-

-¿Que te hizo?-

-Nada que te importe-

Katsuki se enoja. Ve el chispazo de odio en sus ojos e Izuku pierde la entereza que todavía tenía. Sus piernas por fin se vencen y cae el piso, mientras sus lágrimas cristalinas caen sin control sobre sus mejillas y el piso de su habitación.

-lo siento, lo siento- murmura una y otra vez. -Hoy no soy tan fuerte, por favor, dejame-

Izuku siente que el chico se ha arrodillado frente a él.

El rubio está confundido pero no puede dejarlo solo.

-Ven- Bakugou, sin esperar una respuesta, abraza fuertemente a Deku, que sigue sollozando sin parar.

* * *

Aquel abrazo, en otro tiempo, hubiera arreglado absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, ahora solo quiere que el chico lo deje en paz. Está herido y tan cansado. Lo único que necesita es paz y estar solo. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?.

Izuku se remueve nervioso y el rubio lo toma como señal para alejarse de él. Se incorpora y le ofrece una mano.

-Te ayudo-

-¿No te doy asco?-pregunta porque quiere que el rubio se de cuenta de lo que hace. Quizá, si lo hace, lo dejará por fin solo. Sin embargo, Deku de nuevo siente al rubio cerca de él.

-pasa tus brazos por mi cuello. Te voy a llevar a tu cama-

Aquella amabilidad le duele. ¿Lo hace por compasión? ¿para recriminarle después y decirles a todos la clase de persona que es?

-Yo puedo solo-

-No, no puedes- Katsuki toma los brazos de Izuku y los pasa por sus hombros -Si no te sostienes, te vas a caer-

Bakugou lo trata con demasiada delicadeza. Pasa una de sus manos por su cintura y lo incorpora un poco, para poner su mano libre en uno de los muslos del chico. Lo carga como si fuera una pluma y lo deposita suavemente en la orilla de la cama.

Izuku lo abraza fuertemente durante el corto trayecto. No puede evitarlo.

-Déjame ver- ordena el chico, mientras se separa del cuerpo de Deku.

-No es bonito-dice, como si aquellas palabras pudieran convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Está bien-

Izuku se quita su sudadera lentamente. La tela lastima sus brazos y espalda, pero lo consigue. Recuerda que ni siquiera trae una playera consigo pero ya no le importa mucho. Deja su torso desnudo, bajo la atenta mirada de Katsuki

-algunos moretones llevan más tiempo-

-Me imagino- comenta Deku con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Bakugou recarga la palma sobre una de las marcas de dientes. Todavía tenía sangre seca a su alrededor-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No necesitas saberlo-

-Pensé que de todas las personas, yo tendría ese derecho.-

Midoriya suspira cansado. Había planeado mantener aquello en secreto hasta que se cansara o que aquel chico lo matara.

Lo que pasara primero.

-Porque era un buen reemplazo- dice, dejando que las cosas por fin explotaran.

-¿De quien?-

-De ti-

-Yo nunca… te he lastimado así…-

Midoriya lo mira confundido. Puede que no sea capaz de lastimarlo de esa manera pero sus palabras? eran sumamente hirientes. Y por esa misma razón, seguía siendo tan miserable.

-No te pido que lo comprendas-

El rubio, perdiendo la paciencia, empuja con fuerza al chico hacia la cama. Sin perder un segundo, pone sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Izuku y sus rodillas ambos lados de su cadera, de manera que pudiera ver al chico debajo de él, sin que se pudiera escapar.

-Deku, odio esto de ti. Odio que asumas absolutamente todo. Disculpa si entré a tu cuarto sin permiso. Disculpa si me burlé por esas notas. Disculpa si… te hice sentir mal.-

Ahora Izuku no sabe qué decir.

-En verdad, lo siento-

Izuku rompe en llanto.

Esconde con sus manos su rostro. Se siente tan avergonzado y no quiere que lo vea en ese estado. El rubio acaricia su cabello con suavidad, pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca.

* * *

-vas a resfriarte- dice Katsuki cuando siente que Midoriya está un poco más calmado. -¿Dónde está tu ropa para dormir?-

-Primer cajón- Izuku frota su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo una calma que hacía meses no sentía.

-Espera- el rubio va hacia la còmoda y busca su pijama. Izuku se incorpora y somnoliento, observa al chico.

Lo viste con cuidado, intentando no provocar más dolor del que sentía. Aun así, la piel del chico se contrae cuando la tela tiene contacto con su piel. En verdad lo habían dejado mal.

-Deberías ver a la enfermera- comenta el rubio cuando deja a Midoriya acostado sobre la mullida cama.

-Sólo necesito dormir-

-Puedo ayudar, si lo deseas-

-Estoy bien. Gracias-dice el chico antes de quedarse dormido rapidamente.

El rubio cierra la puerta con suavidad. Otro día hablaría con Izuku y lo ayudaría a superar en lo que sea que estuviera metido. Pero por hoy, sólo lo dejaría descansar.

* * *

N/A: Esto en realidad son 2 retos del fictober que hice este año xD pero quería darle un final a todo lo tenía planeado para esta historia. Le hice algunas modificaciones para que doliera mas :v una disculpa por eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki no espera que Midoriya asista a clases. Sin embargo, el chico asiste puntual, como todos los días. El rubio sabe mejor que nadie que no está bien, pero es un hombre terco y perder sus clases es algo fuera de discusión.

Quiere hablar con Deku, o por lo menos seguir la conversación que han tenido. No había podido dormir por todos los pensamientos que se acumularon y ahora está cansado y de muy mal humor.

Había tantas cosas que ignoraba de Izuku. No tenía idea de lo complicado que era, aún menos el por qué había dejado que alguien lo lastimara de aquella manera. Siempre había pensado que debajo de ese perfil de chico asustadizo, había un hombre fuerte y un verdadero rival. Sin embargo, debajo de ese perfil, Izuku era muchas muchas cosas más y dentro de ellas, habían sentimientos hacia él.

No sabe si aquellos sentimientos son amor, rencor o simplemente un capricho. Y no saberlo lo sacan de quicio porque, después de todo, el amor no puede doler de _esa manera_. Sabe que cuando eran pequeños su relación no era la mejor y no puede dejar de pensar en que el odio era lo único que podría nacer de esa amistad.

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en algo más?

Intenta hablar con él durante todo el día, pero el chico se empeña en huir en cada ocasión. Sin embargo, él es persistente.

En la cena, Midoriya no aparece. El rubio lo busca por todo el comedor pero sólo por Ochako se entera que Deku "parece que tiene un resfriado y se quedó en su habitación a descansar".

Sabe que es su oportunidad de hablar con Midoriya y abandona a sus amigos en plena cena.

El rubio se prepara, en el camino, para interrogarlo. Necesita conocer qué es lo que piensa y el por qué de muchas cosas. Ignora el rápido latido de su corazón al acercarse a la habitación de Deku y deja que su mente formule mil preguntas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, al doblar el pasillo, Iida està fuera de la habitación de Deku y juraría que lo está esperando.

-Midoriya me pidió que lo dejaras en paz- dice Iida sin inmutarse.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Midoriya está enfermo. Necesita descansar-

-¿Y puedo saber desde qué día te has vuelto su protector?-

-Me pidió ese favor. Es mejor que regreses al comedor, Katsuki-

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho para que lo ayudes?- Katsuki sabe que el enojo va a tomar lo mejor de sí. Siente ese frío recorrer las plantas de sus pies hasta su cerebro. Está furioso.

-Simplemente me dijo que habían peleado y que no quería discutir.-

-Una mierda. Lo que no quiere es hablar conmigo. Con lo marica que es, seguro es imposible para su maldita cabecita- Ahí está de nuevo, diciendo cosas que en verdad no siente.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Katsuki. Yo no tolero esto y lo sabes- el rubio ve el enojo en Iida y, aunque terriblemente enojado, lo deja por la paz.

-Maldita sea, me voy-

* * *

Midoriya escucha todo y respira aliviado cuando escucha las fuertes pisadas del rubio desaparecer.

-No va a volver- dice Iida abriendo un poco la puerta. -¿Estarás bien sólo?- la voz del chico es suave y reconfortante. Quiere decirle que se quede un poco mas, pero aquello está fuera de discusión.

-No, pero te lo agradezco-

-Para eso estamos los amigos, descansa-

* * *

Midoriya sale de la escuela a medianoche. Se disculpa mentalmente con Iida, porque a pesar de que él lo ayudó, sigue saltándose las reglas para ver a Adler.

A esas horas, la ciudad está igual de animada que siempre. Las luces de la ciudad iluminan las calles llenas de chicos listos para ir al siguiente bar. Escucha la mùsica inundar sus oidos y el suave olor a tabaco y alcohol adormecer su mente.

El bar sigue siendo el mismo. El chico de la entrada abre la puerta y Midoriya camina como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

-Acaba de llegar-

-Gracias- comenta Izuku antes de mezclarse con la multitud.

La pista de baile está llena. Ve varios chicos bailando, apretando sus cuerpos los unos contra otros en medio de una canción suave y cadenciosa. Un chico moreno, sumamente atractivo, toma su mano y lo acerca a el. Izuku siente su firme pecho frente al suyo. Sin decir palabra, lo toma por la cintura y comienzan a bailar a la par de los demàs.

Izuku deja que lo guíe, deleitado del roce del cuerpo contra el suyo. Sabe que es arriesgado, pero decide disfrutar de aquella canción en compañía de aquel desconocido.

-Disculpa, pero tienes algo que me pertenece- Izuku voltea y ve a Adler a su izquierda. A pesar de que sonríe como si aquello fuera una mera equivocación, sabe que está furioso.

-Oh, lo siento- el desconocido lo suelta de inmediato. Sabe quien es y no quiere ningún problema.

-Izuku, ¿vienes?-

Izuku acompaña al chico hasta el final del bar. Se sienta sobre unos mullidos sillones y el rubio a su lado.

-Pensé que no me verías. ¿Acaso ayer no te dejé muy mal?-

-No soy tan débil-

-Cierto, eres un héroe- el rubio voltea a verlo y le sonríe discretamente -Me gusta que no te rompas-

Izuku, a pesar de aquellas palabras, se acerca a él. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y le da un suave beso -¿Hoy lo haremos?-pregunta, porque hay cosas en las que no quiere pensar y el dolor siempre hace que las olvide.

-Hoy no, pequeño- responde el chico. -No me quedaré mucho aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Lo necesito-Izuku, rápidamente, se sienta en el regazo del chico y recarga su frente en el cuello -No voy a poder soportarlo-

El rubio, sin embargo, no tiene ninguna paciencia. Toma el cabello de Izuku y lo jala hacia atrás, obligándolo a mirarlo -No es no, Izuku. Recuerda tu lugar-

Adler se alegra de la mirada de temor en el rostro de Midoriya. -Pero te daré un pequeño premio- con una fuerza sobrehumana, lo atrae hacia él y muerde con toda su fuerza el cuello de Izuku.

Izuku suelta un grito de dolor. El rubio, satisfecho, lame la sangre de la herida y empuja a Midoriya al sillón.

-Ven pasado mañana-

-Si- dice Midoriya, con una mano sobre su cuello, conteniendo la sangre de la herida.

_¿Por qué seguía haciendo eso?_


End file.
